


PAAAANDAAAAAAAA!

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hrm," Rodney said, rocking back on his heels; his gloved hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jeans and from the look on his face, John could tell that he was torn between laughter and the subtler pleasures of being unbearably smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PAAAANDAAAAAAAA!

**Author's Note:**

> For Amber, who is from DC and wanted the boys to visit a zoo. Title by Cate and inspired by [this story](http://www.blackbookmag.com/article/dc-pandas-celebrate-inauguration-with-early-orgy/5938) (Note: the associated video is NSFW). Mea culpa.

"Hrm," Rodney said, rocking back on his heels; his gloved hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jeans and from the look on his face, John could tell that he was torn between laughter and the subtler pleasures of being unbearably smug. "You know, when you asked me to come to DC with you this week to watch history being made, this is not what I had in mind."

"Oh god," John said again, helplessly. He'd suggested they while away the morning here—the crowds around most of the major tourist sites were already way too big for either of them to cope with, grown used as they were to Atlantis' familiar faces—because getting out of their obnoxiously tiny and over-priced hotel room had seemed like a good idea despite the freezing weather. That had been before they'd entered the National Zoo.

"I mean, I suppose it is impressive, in a way," Rodney mused. "Two hours straight. That's got to be some kind of record. Do you think it's some kind of record? I bet the Guinness Book of Records will want to honour this kind of achievement."

"I don't think the Guinness Book of Records keeps track of panda sex, Rodney," John said, recovering his powers of speech through a sheer force of will that he hadn't known he possessed.

"Maybe," Rodney said, raising his voice a little so that he could be heard over the noise—and geez, John had known pandas were big animals, but who'd have thought they were so, well, _vocal_? They were grunting and puffing and groaning and _squeaking_ at such a volume that John felt more out of place than a Mormon missionary who'd wandered into the Castro by mistake. Even after that time on MX5-639 with the dessert made from the natural aphrodisiac that the botanists had taken to calling the viagraberry, he and Rodney had never been this noisy—and John could be very bendy when properly motivated. "But if I were in charge? I'd be rooting for devoting a page to him. Forget about that guy who hasn't clipped his fingernails in forty years—that's what _I_ want a memorial to."

John wrinkled his nose. "I think I'm going to say 'ewww' to both of those."

Rodney poked him in the ribs with one gloved finger. "You have no concept of the kind of reverence that is owed to groundbreaking achievement, Sheppard."

John rolled his eyes. It was probably time to get Rodney out of here—before the pandas found a new position and/or Rodney started polling people about whether they should send in a petition to the Guinness Book of Record's editors—and the only way to persuade Rodney to abandon one topic of interest was to distract him with another. "I'm more interested in the whole groundbreaking achievement side of things."

Rodney blinked at him, confused, frown lines appearing between his brows. "_What_?"

John leaned in until they were pressed hip to hip and kissed him—just a little longer than was appropriate in public, licking at the sharp curve of Rodney's lower lip until Rodney gasped against him, his breath white in the early January air. "Just thinking," John said, grinning against Rodney's mouth, "Inauguration's not 'til Tuesday. Bet you we can go a whole lot longer than two hours."

"Stamina," Rodney blurted, then flushed; his gaze was still locked on John's mouth.

"What do you say we go back to the hotel?" John said, and laughed when Rodney grabbed him by the hand and set off back towards the entrance at a pace brisk enough to have earned Ronon's admiration—and behind them, Tian Tian the panda roared his approval.


End file.
